


【影日】喜欢你

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *漫画更新梗，原作片段妄想*双箭头甜甜甜*单篇完结本文首发于LOFTER, 2019.08.31
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【影日】喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> *漫画更新梗，原作片段妄想  
> *双箭头甜甜甜  
> *单篇完结
> 
> 本文首发于LOFTER, 2019.08.31

【影日】喜欢你

**——日向，喜欢着我。**

赢下鸥台战后，我看着在我身边睡着的日向，心里这么想。

小武老师稳稳地开着车，窗外是东京1月的景色，明明气温很低，可夕阳下的东京却让人觉得恬淡又安心。车轮和引擎规律的声音，让经历了春高“魔鬼第三天”的我们，大多沉沉地陷入了睡眠中。

“ **魔鬼第三天** ”，

上午打赢垃圾场的决战，

下午又赢得了小巨人之间的对决，

三回战与四分之一决赛，

我们都赢了。

我回头看了一眼日向难得不流口水的睡颜，心里回忆着——他从今天赢下鸥台战后，就保持着一种难以言说的兴奋感，总觉得有一股停不下来的躁动或者战栗包裹着他。现在虽然睡着了，但还是在脸上洋溢着胜利后的微笑，淡淡的，有一种豁然开朗的感觉，疲惫只存在于他鼻腔里响起的轻轻呼噜声中。

日向把头靠在右侧的玻璃窗上，呼吸一起一伏，他的睫毛和橘色的发梢偶尔随着车子一起抖动着。虽然困倦也开始爬上我的眼皮，但我在心里不得不承认——

**今天说着要做“最强的诱饵”的他，**

**最早诱惑到的人，绝对是我。**

“嗯~第三天也结束了，我们是胜利者，我们已经是春高全国四强了。”

我在被睡魔夺去意识前，自言自语道，顺便轻轻地把日向的脑袋靠到了我的肩膀上。

日向整个人的重心都靠在我身上，他的头和我的右肩是刚刚好的高度。

——让我尽情的使用你，把对手的拦网耍得团团转！

——辛苦了。

我心里这么想着，而日向他就这样无意识地靠着我，沉睡着，在我身边。

车外温柔的夕阳，终于让我也败给了睡意，闭上了眼睛。

“影山！喂！到かげす莊了哦！醒醒~~~”

这是日向的声音。

我睁开眼睛，发现自己的下巴微微靠在日向的脑袋上，直到我坐起身，他才回过头看着我。

前辈们在前面收拾着行李，陆陆续续准备下车，只有日向坐在原位上，抬起头，目不转睛地盯着我。

——糟糕，这个距离有点太近了吧。

日向认真的眼神把我固定在座位上，他的头发睡乱了一点，本该刺刺挺挺的发梢略略塌下来，给人一种意外的温顺感。我略带犹豫却也期待不已地看着他，日向的眼睛里盛着一种球场外才会有的——平静的满足感。窗外的天色已经暗了下来，旅馆门口的灯光照亮了车窗外的小道。

“干嘛？有话要对我说吗？呆子！”

“嗯，但是我不知道应该说什么？”

“你真的不知道吗？”

“或者，我好像不知道应该怎么说……”

“……”

“……”

**——我其实，可能已经猜到了。**

我心里如此吐槽着，可却只能陪着日向保持着沉默，只是任由着心跳却像太鼓一样“咚咚”作响着。

“影山，我……”///

正当日向再次开口的时候，他的话被菅原前辈的声音打断了——

“哦哦！日向和影山，快点下车了！！！今晚我们吃烤肉和炸猪排哦！！！”

“嗯啊，肚子饿了！”

日向咽下了嘴里的话，转而冲我露出一个熟悉的笑容。我这才深呼吸一口，从片刻前的沉默中挣脱出来。我站起身，拿下行李架上的运动书包，故作淡定道——

“先吃饭！”

可是没等我转身朝车门走上几步，日向就在身后叫住了我。

“影山，你等一下！”

“蛤？干什么？”

我装作不耐烦地转过身。

“我……我腿有点麻了……站不起来嘛！”

我回头看着日向，就剩他一个人还在车上了。橘色的头发从车椅后面探出来，用小狗狗一样的眼神，眼巴巴地盯着我。

——这家伙，从什么时候开始学会对我露出这种表情了？

——不过，一向不受小动物欢迎的我，却真的只能被这种“小动物”接受吗？

“麻烦死了，我都要饿死了！”

我朝他走回去，伸出手。

日向回握住我的手，被我用力拽了起来。

胜利之夜的伙食，难得地丰盛无比。

听说是在对鸥台战开始之前，小武老师就已经在安排晚饭了，无论输赢，今晚都必须要准备大餐。

春高的第三天，连续两场恶战，因缘的再会与宿命的对决，打满六局所消耗掉的体力，对我们每一个人都是前所未有的考验——而对满场奔跑，超负荷又蹦又跳的日向而言，就更是这样。

日向坐在我身边，说完“我开动了”以后，就一如往常般地狼吞虎咽。

“唔呼呼，我感觉……能吃下一整头牛……”

日向边咀嚼边往嘴里塞着烤肉，他吃到眯起眼睛笑着，鼻息里都透着幸福感。此刻的我完全能够感同身受，这是一种多重复合的幸福吧，食物的美味，比赛的胜利，团队的成就感，苦尽甘来的喜悦，还有一种酸酸甜甜的陪伴感尤为令人骚动着。

——他一直都在我身边。

——无论是球场上，大巴中，浴池内，课室里，还是放学后。

——8个月里，只分开过5天。

我也不停地扒着饭，嘴里塞得满满当当的。虽然偶尔还和日向抢着某一块炸猪排，可是我的内心却觉得平静又安心。一丁点的暴躁都没有出现，和那家伙的拌嘴与吵闹，变成了让我觉得快乐的事情。而我眼里的日向，牢牢吸引着我的目光，也成为了某种让我特别珍视的存在。

“ **简直就像恋爱一样。** ”

菅原前辈的声音让我和日向都惊了一下，我们端着碗筷，忘记了咀嚼，整个人都僵在原地。

——难道我和日向间的暧昧空气有这么明显吗？

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，你们俩干嘛这么紧张？今天比赛的时候我不是就说过了吗？”

菅原前辈笑得有点腹黑，他咽下嘴里的食物笑着看着日向，而我身边的日向已经满脸通红。

“日向今天的表现实在是太棒了，拼尽全力想吸引鸥台拦网的注意，就好像在对喜欢的人说‘看着我！看着我！我一定要让你只看着我！’一样嘛！！！哈哈哈哈~~”

“菅原桑这么说太狡猾了吧！恋爱这种事情，还是要等身为前辈的我来教教他们才行啊~”（田中）

“就是啊，对洁子小姐都不为所动的男人，根本听不懂菅原桑的例子吧！”（西谷）

“你们俩闭嘴吃饭吧，别带歪一年级的！”（缘下）

“可是，日向今天在场上就说了‘我想做最强的诱饵’这种话耶，之前还很不情愿的，今天突然就说出来了，连‘小巨人’这个名号都不在乎了，真令人惊讶……对吧，小月？”（山口）

“山口你好烦，迟钝和傲娇的笨蛋，哪一种都令人火大。”（月岛）

“呜哇……影山你脸还好吗？发烧了吗？”（旭）

“对了，日向今天还夸了影山的托球，简直是‘上帝之手’一样！（笑）”（谷地）

“嗯嗯！而且最强的诱饵，本来也是影山取的吧？（笑）”（清水）

“呜哇~~~清水，你们不要给他们会心一击啊。”（大地）

“啊~~~~~~~~这就是青春啊。”（乌野一众OB）

**——都这样了，这家伙还不承认吗？**

我微微瞟了一眼坐在我身边的日向，他耳朵根都红透了，缓缓放下了手里的碗。

“ **因为，影山就是有这么厉害啊！** ”

日向大声地说出来，毫不吝惜自己的直球。

“厉害到让人‘陷入爱情’？”

菅原前辈又一句毒舌接话，让大家都起哄般地笑出了声。

“我……我没有这么说……”///

日向为了掩饰难为情，又开始凶猛地吃了起来。

“ **嘛……陷入了，又有什么不好……** ”

我不自觉咕哝了一句，日向却没有听清。

“哎？影山你说什么？”

“菅原，你就别太欺负他们俩了，晚熟的一年级太可怜了哈哈哈~”

“干杯！干杯！！！大家半决赛也要继续加油哦！！！决赛还在等着我们呢！！！”

“干杯~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

热热闹闹的晚餐填饱了每一个人的肚子。乌养教练简短地复盘完我们今天的表现，又布置完明天的战术安排后，就早早催着大家去洗澡休息。

“好好休息，保持好状态，比我说破嘴都有用哦！”

“是！！！”

三年级和二年级的用完浴室回来，卧室里铺好床的我和日向已经昏昏欲睡了。

“影山！日向！快去洗澡！！！别睡着了！！！”

本以为喊我们的是缘下前辈，没想到却是山口。

“哎？你和月岛已经洗完了？”

日向揉着沉重的眼皮，哈欠满满地问道。

“嗯！快去吧，就剩你们俩了。”

听山口这么说着，我和日向才清醒过来，拿起毛巾，起身往かげす莊的温泉走了去。

我走在前面，日向跟着我，总觉得有强烈的目光和意念打在我的背上。

我转过身看了看他，他安静地盯着我，什么也没说。

继续走，但是身后这家伙的意念太强了，害得我不得不又转过身。

我看着日向，日向也看着我，等了一会儿，还是什么都没有说。

“呆子。”

“我……我什么也没说啊！”

“呆子！呆子！”

“你干嘛啊！”

“呆子！！！”

“哼！”

直到我们坐在小板凳上把身体和头发都洗干净，

直到我们都泡进了浴池里的温泉中，

微妙的静默才终于停止。

“啊~~~~~~~好舒服，活过来了！”

“温泉~~~真好啊~~~~”

“今晚水好热，虽然舒服但也不能泡太久。”

“怎么，你这家伙不擅长泡温泉吗？担心泡晕？”

“我才没有！我只是善意地提醒你罢了！”

“呆子！泡温泉晕掉也太逊了吧！”

“那我们来比比看！可恶！”

“比就比，输的人请喝冰牛奶！”

“谁怕谁啊！”

“还有……”

“啊？什么？”

日向有点紧张地看着我，不知他脸蛋上的红晕，是否纯粹只是因为热水的温度。

“算了……没什么……”

——哪怕，那句话就只隔了一层薄薄的窗户纸，我还是暂时忍耐了下来。

**——先说就输了。**

“肩膀也要泡进热水里！”

“吵死了，我知道啦！”

我和日向开始了温泉泡汤大作战，一如往常地较劲，争着无足轻重的胜负。可随着分秒的流失，热气蒸腾中的情绪，也伴着这渐渐灼人的温度变得浓烈不清起来。

晕乎乎的，身体变得柔软又沉重，心脏却开始了剧烈的跳动。

**——啊，好想告白啊。**

**——如果他再不说的话……**

朦胧的蒸气让眼睛迷离，我正想转头看一眼日向，可眼前的画面瞬间让我呼吸一滞。

**日向也在看着我，目不转睛地。**

我们的脸蛋贴得很近很近，太近了，根本就超过了正常的距离感——而且，还是在浴池里——这样一个赤诚相见的地方。

我从来没有见过日向这样的表情。

和球场上一样的“渴求”神情，但却也是和球场上完全不一样的“认命感”。

就好像在说——

暴露就暴露吧！无所谓了！在今天这样的夜晚里。

有温泉热气的加持，日向的神情泛上一丝难耐的色气，有欲望毫无保留地流露出来。

**——啊，回应他吧！**

**——像忍不住给最强的诱饵托球一样~**

**——回应他吧！**

我倾身按住日向的肩膀，哪怕彼此浑身赤裸也无暇在意——

“吵死了，我知道了！呆子！”

“唔嗯……”///

轻轻地、悠长的，潮湿而热气腾腾的，

**我们的初吻，就这样没有了。**

那之后，日向比我先红着脸逃出了浴室，接吻后的兴奋和甜蜜占领了我的大脑。

直到我们穿好衣服，站到浴室外落地窗的自动贩卖机前，我才稍稍让头脑冷静了下来。

日向自觉地把硬币投入机器，两瓶冰冰的温泉牛奶应声被放到了取货盒里。他蹲下身取出牛奶，羞红着脸递给我一瓶道——

“我刚刚明明什么都没说，为什么你还觉得我吵啊？”

我接过日向的牛奶瓶，玻璃瓶的冰凉让我忍不住把它放到额头上给自己降降温。

我这才发现，窗外已经无声地开始下雪了。

“明明和今天比赛的时候一样吵，你真的觉得自己什么都没说吗？”

我强装淡定地回答着。

“我……我本来就还没说呢……”///

“那你到底想说什么？你知道了吗？”

我啜了一口冰牛奶，躁动的内心让我完全放弃了难为情。

“你想对我说什么？日向！”

我再次走近了他，把身高矮我一大截的日向，壁咚在自动贩卖机旁边。

日向昂起头，深呼吸一口，眯着眼睛，终于说出了那句话——

“ **喜欢你。** ”

“ **影山，我喜欢你！！！** ”

日向的声音难得轻轻地窜入了我的耳朵，下一秒我只能还给他一个久久的拥抱——

“ **呆子！你才发现吗？** ”

今天晚上，大雪覆盖了整个东京。

1月的夜晚本该寒冷刺骨，可今夜却让我经历了这辈子最最脸红心跳的时刻。

——春高，

——四分之一决赛的胜利，

——以及初恋的萌芽。

在躺进被窝陷入梦乡前，

我不停地幻想着，一切未来里美好的事。

END

———————————————————

感谢古馆老师最近的更新，太甜了，我哭了~ 


End file.
